Sales mômes !
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Sales Mômes ! Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, un plusieurs persos rajeunit. Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


Il émergea lentement d'un sommeil de plomb. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux que ses pensées se mettaient déjà à carburer.

_J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Il y a des décennies que ça ne m'était pas arrivé ! Mais aujourd'hui va être une journée toute pourrie. Elena a invité tout le monde à manger la galette. Pfff ! Personne ne respecte plus la vraie signification de l'épiphanie. Et je suis bien mal placé pour leur faire la morale la dessus d'ailleurs, damné que je suis. Je déteste l'Epiphanie ! Et je déteste encore plus la frangipane !_

Mais il se redressa malgré tout. Il fallait bien se lever, le plein jour passait les rideaux.

Il fut non seulement intrigué de se retrouver tout saucissonné dans son drap mais également installé la tête aux pieds ! Il s'assit au bord du lit, les jambes pendantes avant de se lever, afin d'éviter les habituels étourdissements. Mais encore une chose étrange : ses jambes pendaient de trop ! Il ne touchait même pas le sol !

Il se retourna et découvrit que son lit était un véritable champ de bataille : le drap totalement en boule et les oreillers visiblement maltraités.

_Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce chantier ?_! pensa-t-il.

D'un bond, il fut debout, sans aucun étourdissement, et se précipita dans la salle de bains, nu comme un ver, la seule tenue qui lui convenait pour dormir. Et la seule chose normale depuis son réveil.

Une fois devant les toilettes, la cuvette avait l'air d'avoir elle aussi grandi puisqu'elle lui arrivait aux genoux !

Les surprises successives le laissaient jusque là sans voix.

Mais quand il baissa la tête pour saisir son engin afin de se soulager naturellement, un cri strident et sur-aigu se fit entendre dans la pièce. Il reprit à peine son souffle, avant de crier à nouveau comme une crécelle, en réalisant qu'il en était l'auteur. Presque plus horrifié par son cri que par la petitesse de ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

_Mais c'est QUOI ça ?! c'est à QUI ?_ hurla-t-il dans sa tête.

Il se tourna, face aux lavabos, qui lui arrivaient à peine à la poitrine ! Il monta sur la cuvette des toilettes pour se voir en entier dans le miroir : il était imberbe comme un galet ! D'une blancheur immaculée et sans aucun relief ! Sa pomme d'Adam avait laissé place à un cou d'oiseau tout lisse, ses abdos dont il était si fier avaient disparus à la faveur d'un petit bidon plat et sans le moindre poil !

Il descendit de son perchoir pour se regarder de plus près, découvrant ses yeux toujours aussi liquides mais ourlés de cils ébènes épais et si longs !

_NOOOON !_! hurla-t-il silencieusement.

- Damon ? Tout va bien ?! demanda Elena derrière la porte, d'un ton très inquiet. Qui a crié ?!

- Laisse moi ! s'écria-t-il à haute voix et au sens propre...

Elle entra sans prévenir, et il n'eut que le temps de s'enrouler la taille d'un drap de bain... qui traîna par terre.

- Oh ! ne put que lâcher Elena en découvrant le petit garçon devant elle, qui lui arrivait juste à hauteur de l'estomac.

- S'il te plait, ne fais aucun commentaire, commanda-t-il de sa si petite voix. Trouve moi quelque chose à mettre plutôt ! trépignant déjà en voyant Elena glousser doucement.

- Je vais devoir faire un saut chez moi. Il doit y avoir dans le grenier, des cartons d'habits à Jeremy, quand il était petit... gloussant encore à son dernier mot.

- Bonne idée ! lâcha-t-il sarcastique. Et pas trop ringard ni à l'effigie de Spiderman ou Bob l'Eponge, s'te plait. Noir si possible, mettable quoi... les yeux dédaigneux.

- En quelle taille ? 1m25, 1m30 ? évalua-t-elle. Et du 30 en chaussures, ça devrait aller ! tout sourire.

- Elena ! fulmina-t-il.

- Je file ! J'en n'ai pas pour longtemps. Sois sage mon poussin ! cria-t-elle en rigolant dans l'escalier.

Damon dénicha un caleçon de bain dans l'armoire de son frère, bien entendu, et qui possédait la fameuse cordelette afin de l'ajuster sur ses hanches droites, faisant froncer le tissu à son maximum.

Il descendit à la cuisine. Déserte. Stefan devait être parti chasser ou faire quelques méfaits comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Il vit la bouteille de bourbon sur le comptoir mais se dirigea presque malgré lui vers le réfrigérateur.

Il se servit un bol de lait, merci Elena, et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose dans les placards, qu'il ne trouva pas.

Il attrapa son téléphone sur le plan de travail.

- Elena ?

- Non, c'est Mary Poppins...

- Pff ! leva-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Damon, tu n'arrives pas à attraper le rouleau de papier toilette sur l'étagère ?

- Mais arrêteûûû ! pesta-t-il. Est ce que tu aurais des chocapic chez toi ? Y en a pas ici... dépité

- …

- allo ?

- Depuis quand déjeunes tu de céréales le matin ?

- Pose pas de question ! exigea-t-il. Est ce que tu en as ?

- Attends je regarde ce que Jeremy a choisi cette semaine... d'un ton moqueur en ouvrant une porte de placard... Non ! Pas de chocapic ! Mais des Miel Pops si tu veux...

- Ramène ! avant de raccrocher sans plus de remerciement.

La jeune femme trouva le petit garçon assis sur un des tabourets hauts tournant sa cuillère dans un bol à céréales plein de lait, comme une pauvre âme.

Elle lui versa des boules de céréales dorées dans son récipient et il sembla revenir à l'éveil.

- Merchi... articula-t-il, la bouche pleine.

- De rien ! et je te mets tes habits sur ton lit ! tournant les talons.

- Arrête de faire ta maman là ! grogna-t-il.

Une fois son bol de lait englouti, il se sentit enfin rassasié et grimpa à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il entendit Elena s'adresser à lui d'une autre pièce

- Et tu te douches avant de mettre tes nouveaux et beaux habits ! Ensuite on ira chercher les galettes !

Il s'arrêta net, grimaçant. Prendre une douche ne lui était absolument pas venu à l'esprit et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'obéir.

Il examina les vêtements jetés sur son lit toujours défait.

- Et tu feras ton lit ! cria à nouveau la jeune fille

- Mais euuuuh ! lui répondit il

Le slip blanc et pas trop distendu, ok... Le jean bleu clair n'était pas terrible, mais ça pouvait aller... qu'est ce que c'était que ce truc ? des élastiques à l'intérieur de la ceinture ?

les baskets montantes, mon dieu ! mais au moins, il ne les perdait pas... et le tee-shirt était noir... bien ! juste un petit logo bleu ciel BS... ca ira..

Le garçon le retourna, l'étalant sur le matelas, face dos, afin de l'enfiler à l'endroit et poussa un petit cri de surprise... OOPS I DID IT AGAIN était écrit en bleu ciel et en énorme dans le dos du tee-shirt ! Un tee shirt de Britney SPEARS !

- ELENA ! hurla-t-il, tu te fous de moi avec ton tee-shirt !

- c'est le seul noir que j'aie trouvé... ! et oui, il était à moi, ce concert était absolument fa-bu-leux ! éclatant de rire.

- A y est tu es lavé et habillé ? demanda Elena sans passer la porte de la salle de bains entre-ouverte.

- Oui, oui, dit il, méprisant la partie toilette.

- Alors viens chercher les galettes avec moi... quand il revint dans la chambre.

- Je suis obligé ? geignit-il

- Oui ! catégorique.

- Pfff ! comme seule manifestation de son mécontentement.

- Mais avant de sortir... se baissant pour ramasser quelque chose au pied du lit, tu dois remettre ça.

Elle attacha une chaine autour du cou du garçon.

- J'ai ramené la chaine de la maison, et retrouvé ta bague qui, comme j'y ai pensé, avait glissé de ton doigt... j'imagine que même à 7 ans, tu tomberais en poussière à peine passé le pas de la porte... lui claquant un bisou derrière l'oreille.

Il fit un geste d'agacement, comme pour chasser un moustique, en fronçant les sourcils.

Damon allait pour s'installer coté passager, mais Elena le recadra :

- non non non ! Tu vas derrière. tu es trop petit pour aller devant.

- Tu rigoles ?! J'ai toujours quelque centaine d'années de plus que toi !

- Et comment vas tu prouver ça aux flics ?

- …

- Merci mon p'tit chat, avec un sourire maternel.

- Maiiis ! s'agaça-t-il.

Le court voyage jusqu'au centre ville se fit dans un silence boudeur...

- Je te donne les sous et tu vas demander la commande qu'on a faite l'autre jour à la boulangère ? Je t'attends ici.

Il lui arracha les billets, teigneux, et sortit de la voiture, sans un mot mais le regard tueur.

Il entra dans la boutique accompagné d'un tintinabulage intolérable.

- Bonjour jeune homme ! l'accueillit la boulangère de son ton habituellement enjoué. Toi, tu es le petit Monsieur Salvatore ! Tu as les mêmes yeux que ton papa ! Tu viens chercher les galettes ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

La femme alla chercher deux grandes boites plates et fit le tour de son comptoir pour les installer à plat sur les avant-bras tendus de Damon qui avait posé l'argent près de la caisse.

- Voila ! dit elle d'un ton triomphant. Ca va aller ? Ce n'est pas trop lourd ? Que tu es mignon ! gloussa-t-elle encore.

Elle calcula rapidement la monnaie qui semblait convenir.

- Merci et j'espère que tu auras la fève, lui adressant un clin d'oeil en lui ouvrant la porte. Au revoir mon petit bonhomme !

Damon n'avait pas décroché un mot.

Elena le débarrassa de son fardeau et il reprit sa place à l'arrière dans la voiture.

Puis ils rentrèrent comme ils étaient venus.

- Tu vas bouder longtemps ?

- mmmh...

- Aller, descends avec moi, m'aider à mettre tout en place, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour manger la galette ! toute réjouie.

- qu'y a-t-il de si marrant à manger de la pâte feuilletée ? demanda le garçon de mauvaise humeur, toujours étendu sur son lit.

- Tu n'aimes pas la galette des rois ? sincèrement surprise.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt non...

- C'est juste pour être ensemble ! Pour passer un bon moment, tu vas voir, tu vas t'amuser...

- Ils vont surtout bien rire quand ils vont me voir...

Damon consentit à la suivre une fois de plus et à l'aider.

Le premier invité à arriver fut Alaric...

Elena lui ouvrit la porte, camouflant le garçon à son regard.

- Bonjour Elena, lui dit Alaric. Et bonjour D... en découvrant l'enfant. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est bien moi, Damon ! protesta le garçon en administrant un aussi subit que violent coup de pied dans le tibia d'Alaric

- Ouch ! se plia Alaric. Mais ça va pas ?! Tu veux une claque, gamin ?!

- Essaie toujours ! le provoqua le garçon, avec son sourire toujours aussi carnassier.

- Ca suffit les garçons ! tempéra Elena. Alaric, désolée de cet accueil, j'attends que tout le monde soit là pour essayer d'expliquer l'état de Damon.

- Parce que tu as une explication depuis ce matin ?! lui demanda Damon.

- Damon, ne m'oblige pas à te punir et t'envoyer dans ta chambre... somma la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais tant fuir cette masquarade...

- Ca va aller chéri... se radoucit Elena, lui posant la main sur le dessus de la tête.

Alaric ne put retenir sa surprise en levant un de ses sourcils en voyant le geste d'Elena envers Damon.

Le reste des convives arrivèrent pratiquement ensemble et furent tous estomaqués de trouver Damon dans un corps aussi juvénile.

Mais ce fut Bonnie qui comprit la situation, puisqu'elle en était certainement la responsable.

- Damon, je suis désolée, hier soir, on discutait Jérémy et moi. Et on en a est venus à parler, un peu de toi...

- Ah oui c'est vrai... se souvint Jérémy, intervenant davantage pour la soutenir qu'autre chose, redoutant la réaction du petit vampire.

- J'ai du dire un truc du genre "Damon est un vrai gamin parfois" mais ce n'était absolument pas méchant ! se défendit-elle, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, la fusillant du regard.

- C'est vrai ça ! renchérit encore Jeremy.

- Damon, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que j'avais droit à un voeu ! Je ne le pensais pas du tout en ce sens !

Damon s'approcha encore d'elle, sans dire un mot, et lui administra, à elle aussi, un grand coup de pied dans le tibia, avant de faire demi tour et prendre place autour de la table dressée et fin prête pour le festin.

- ouch ! se plaignit Bonnie, en suivant le reste des convives  
- T'inquiète, j'ai eu le même accueil, lui glissa Alaric.

- C'est sa seule arme du haut de ses 7 ans... ça aurait pu être pire... convint la jeune femme.

Elena s'intalla près de Damon, histoire de modérer toute éventuelle saute d'humeur.

Elle coupa les galettes à parts égales tandis que les jeunes gens discutaient entre eux joyeusement. heureux d'être ensembles sans être menacés par un danger immédiat.

- Damon, tu veux passer sous la table ? demanda la jeune femme brune amusée

- Je te demande pardon ? interloqué.

- C'est vrai ! se réjouit Caroline. C'est le plus jeune des convives qui doit passer sous la table !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour décerner à qui revient la part, sans risquer de voir la fève pardi ! expliqua-t-elle encore.

- Et je suis obligé de me plier sous la table pour ça ?!

- Aller Damon, c'est pour s'amuser, et puis tu es le plus apte à te plier en deux ici... insista Caroline.

Il consentit à descendre de sa chaise sous le regard reconnaissant d'Elena et s'asseyant en tailleur par terre.

Mais il dut admettre qu'au bout de la troisième part, il trouva cela finalement assez amusant.

Il reprit sa place et trouva une part dans son assiette.

Il commença a la dépiauter, plein d'espoir.

- Chéri, on mange la galette normalement... c'est malpoli de l'ouvrir de la sorte... chuchota sa voisine, avec ce nouveau ton maternel.

- Je veux savoir si j'ai la fève ! sa voix encore plus aigue à cause de la surexcitation.

- Je crois que chai ! déclara Bonnie, la bouche pleine.

- Bravo ! s'écria Caroline.

- A toi la couronne ! rit Alaric, finissant les miettes dans son assiette.

- pfff... souffla Damon, dépité

- Non... Je souhaite choisir mon roi... dit la sorcière en se levant et commençant à faire le tour de la table.

Elle s'arrêta derrière Damon et lui posa la couronne en papier brillant sur la tête.

- Pour me faire pardonner... avant de lui faire bisou sonore sur la joue droite.

Damon ne put réprimer un grand sourire ravi, tout en se redressant, afin d'être digne de son nouveau statut, du moins pour le reste de la journée.

- Alors ? Etait-ce si terrible ? demanda Elena à Damon quand tout le monde fut parti.

- Nope ! C'était coool ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai eu LA couronne ! ravi.

- Je t'avais dit que ce serait sympa... contente de le voir heureux. Bon, il est tard, il est temps d'aller au lit !

- Quoi ?! mais il est même pas 21h ! protesta-t-il.

- Sauf que c'est déjà tard pour les petits garçons de 7 ans... asséna-t-elle gentiment.

- pfff... soupira t il.

Ils refirent le lit ensemble et elle lui donna un pyjama, ramené du matin, pour qu'il aille se changer dans la salle de bains.

- Pikachu ? Tu l'as fait exprès là ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Oui ! rit elle aux éclats.

une fois installé entre les draps (et sans aucun pyjama), elle s'assit près de lui.

- Demain tout sera revenu en ordre... dit elle doucement, lui caressant les cheveux sur son front. Et tu auras trèèès envie de prendre une douche ! lui adressant un clin d'oeil.

- Je sais... mais grâce à toi, ça a été une super journée... Tu feras une excellente maman Elena...

- Merci... Tu devais être un petit garçon adorable... aller, bonne nuit mon poussin... lui embrassant le front une dernière fois.

- Ouai, même si j'ai pas sommeil... et demain, tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, dac ?! ronchonnant

- D'accord... rit elle en sortant de la pièce, tirant la porte doucement... Dors bien mon p'tit chat...

- Mais ferme pas la porte et laisse la lumière du couloir, s'te plait...

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls... finalement il se sentait fatigué. Quand même


End file.
